Heart Wars
by Loreylock
Summary: Sometimes, you don't need eyes to truly see. Everyone was fed-up with his 'bad-boy' behavior and she was his last chance. Yet, what made her so special? Simple. She was blind. Now, she'll teach him to see better than ever before. -Smitchie-
1. Chapter 1, replacement

**Psh... so yes, I have a new story and all. . . but I've always wanted to write about this! I will still keep updating Start All Over, but I have time for both!**

**HEART WARS**

**chapter one**

**_replacement_  
**

"Shane, manager wants to see you… _again,_" Nate hissed through clenched teeth as he spoke to his pouting best friend. Actually, he wasn't even sure if they could be considered best friends anymore. The rock-star's behavior was getting too much and too out of hand for anyone to handle.

The spoilt and arrogant rock-star turned to face Nate, a scowl on his handsome features. Nate returned the scowl with the same intensity. Shane had walked out on another music video because of the lighting. The damn lighting. Everyone was thoroughly sick and tired of his self-centered attitude.

"The old coot can wait," Shane shrugged as he turned his attention away from Nate once again, staring into the gigantic glass window before him. The studio was on-top of one of the skyscrapers in central LA and it offered an amazing view. Shane would rather have his attention focused on anything other than his curly-haired band-mate behind him.

"Shane…" Nate's tone had taken on a whole new level of irritation, "You're going to get fired if you keep this up."

A sarcastic chuckle passed through Shane's lips at Nate's words. They'd never fire him from Connect 3. He was the face of the band, the reason why everyone kept on buying their albums. It was all him. If he left, so would their sales. He knew his manager knew this; the man wasn't as much of an idiot as he made himself out to be.

He heard Nate's footsteps before they eventually faded, leaving him alone once again. He frowned – why was everyone on his case lately? The morons their manager had hired to direct the video were useless. They couldn't even correct the lighting properly! How was he supposed to work with people who weren't on the same wave-length?

It wasn't always like this. A few months back, he would've grinned and bore through the entire shoot while inwardly wanting to scream at the workers. A few months earlier and he would've been naïve enough to think they knew what they we're doing. But when their record sales had dropped after one poorly rated video, he'd had enough. He wasn't about to let everything they'd worked so hard slide down the drain without a means of stopping itself.

Even if Nate and Jason were prepared to lose everything, he wasn't.

He sighed and leaned backwards into the plush couch in the reception area of the studio. No-one else was in the room as he'd 'politely' asked the receptionist to leave and so, she'd taken an early lunch break.

She also knew never to mess with Shane Gray.

He smirked as the thought came to mind. People respected him because he was Shane freaking Gray, one of the biggest super-stars of the century. Women fawned over him, girls fainted at the sight of him and even some men went crazy once he opened his mouth.

He was Shane Gray and no-one would ever belittle him.

* * *

"I'm so sick and tired of him!" Jason exclaimed as he nearly threw his guitar to the floor. He was frustrated and severely annoyed by the attitude of the person he'd considered his brother. Everyone was pissed off with his 'bite me; I'm famous' behavior. It was time to do something about it, even if it meant kicking him out of Connect 3.

As much as he hated to admit it, they could replace him. There were countless other attractive male singers waiting for their big break who could replace Shane. And they'd be so grateful for a chance at fame that they'd be cooperative.

Like Shane used to be, before they'd gone on their second world tour…

For some reason, it was then that the fame had gone to the twenty-one year old's head. Sure, he was the most liked in the group, but neither he nor Nate had gone crazy and arrogant with fame-itis.

"Shane's going to get himself replaced," Nate quietly admitted as he placed his drum-sticks down and hung his head. This was affecting the both of them rather negatively. They'd never wanted to even think of replacing Shane, he was their brother.

"You're damn right."

Both boys looked up as their manager entered the room, his eyes ablaze. This could only mean bad news. Never had they seen their manager so… disgruntled and angry. Even his colourful tie was askew on his white dress shirt. His hair was messed, as though he'd been pulling on it and his mouth was set in a thin line.

Nate and Jason feared the worst.

"Luckily, I have one other option besides firing him."

Two audible sighs of relief filled the studio.

"He's got one last chance to change his attitude and prove he can be responsible," he glanced down at his fancy, metallic and chunky wristwatch, "And she should be arriving any minute now."

"What?" Jason questioned as he frowned, tilting his head to the side. She? Was Shane getting some sort of life coach?

"Shane isn't allergic to dogs right?"

Nate shook his head, "Not as far as I know…" he trailed off in confusion. So now there was a dog in the picture? Was their manager going to get some old dog lady to teach Shane responsibility? Or maybe he was getting Shane a puppy?

"Good, hopefully he'll take his last chance then." And with that, their manager left the room with a rather bright smile on his lips.

* * *

_Woof! _

Shane jumped at the unexpected noise and nearly found him flying face-first onto the glass windows. Luckily, he'd managed to steady himself before he potentially broke the glass and went soaring to his death. That way, it wouldn't have even been necessary to fire him. And they'd need to do is organize his funeral.

Shaking off his stupor, he turned to see a gleaming Labrador panting in the reception area.

He moved to rub his eyes.

Oh he must be dreaming, he thought to himself as he blinked, trying to see if the large dog would disappear if he did. But it didn't, it simply barked again and he stumbled backwards.

"Ouch!" he muttered as the back of his knees connected the pointed edge of a coffee table. Today really wasn't turning out to be his day.

He glanced at the dog curiously as he whined to itself before releasing another bark. As far as he knew, dogs weren't allowed in the building, especially without a handler. But there wasn't anyone else in sight. So how had the dog even gotten to the 12th floor by itself? It was then that he noticed the bright pink collar around the dog's neck, partly covered by golden hair. There was also a matching pink lead rope extending off the collar. The dog, who he considered to be a she now, must've escaped her handler.

"Ani!"

Shane jumped for the second time that day, the back of his knee connecting with the table's sharp edge once again as he moaned in pain this time. It'd basically hit the exact same tender spot. There was definitely going to be a mark.

The dog responded to the call by barking repeatedly before scampering down the hallway, towards the elevator, again. Shane watched in disbelief as the dog disappeared from his range of sight.

What had just happened?

He must be going crazy.

But then, he heard the sound of footsteps and paws coming from the tiled hallway. He turned to watch as he heard a voice, quite similar to the one that'd called 'Ani' a few moments prior. Slowly, a figure came into view and he spotted the golden coat of the Labrador who'd just been in the room.

"Ah, good boy Ani," the figure spoke and he identified the sugary sweet voice to belong to a girl. Not to mention he could now see that the figure had long, dark-dyed hair with blond highlights. As they came closer, he definitely saw that it was a girl.

The dog, who was apparently named 'Ani' was eagerly walking beside the girl, licking her hand every now and then as she patted his head. Seriously, who named a boy dog 'Ani' and gave them a hot pink collar? Maybe this girl had her genders confused here.

Soon, she'd entered the room and Shane was taken aback.

The girl was beautiful.

From her skinny jeans and converse sneakers to her loose-fitting black shirt, she was gorgeous. And from what he could see, she had a gorgeous figure to match, even with the baggy shirt. Her smile was bright enough to fill the entire room and her face was perfectly in proportion.

And her chocolaty, coffee coloured eyes were-

He frowned as he got a closer look at them, momentarily forgetting his paining knee. Her eyes were almost glassy as she leaned down and lavished her dog with attention. They seemed somewhat lifeless and dull which didn't suit the rest of her personality.

Ani barked again and the girl stopped petting him, slowly standing to her full height as she gazed right at him. Thing is, it was like she couldn't even see him.

"Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to stare?"

Shane was thrown totally off-guard. No-one ever spoke to him in such a tone. Couldn't she see who he was? Didn't she know who she was speaking to?

"No, but she did teach me not to talk to strangers," he snorted as he folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't about to let some girl catch him off-guard again, no matter how pretty she was.

He was expecting some snarky reply followed by an eye roll and a huff. But instead, he was greeted by laughter. He blinked as the girl giggled away and her dog whimpered playfully, licking her hands.

For once, Shane Gray was speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she challenged him, her glassy eyes still so lifeless despite her wide, contagious grin. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He had no comeback and for once, he didn't want to speak.

"Who are you?" was all he could croak out as he slowly unfolded his arms.

"Mitchie Torres," she grinned, "And this is my dog, Anakin."

Ah, now he understood the 'Ani' part.

"You named your dog off of a Star Wars character?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, only the greatest Jedi in the world," she seemed to be oblivious to his 'what-the-hell' expression. Anakin barked again before whining as he hung his tongue out of his mouth, panting as he sat.

"You know dogs aren't allowed in here right?"

"I know, but I got special permission from Mr. Todd."

Shane raised an eyebrow. His manager had approved the dog? Was this world really coming to an end?

"You never told me your name you know," Mitchie spoke, "And usually when you ask someone for their name, you give yours."

Shane's eyes nearly popped their sockets. Was she blind? Had she grown up under a rock? Or was just playing dumb? How could she not see who he was?

"Shane Gray," he said in a matter-of-factly tone, watching her reaction very carefully.

"Oh! I thought I recognized your voice," was all she gave him. No squeal, no attempts to tear off his clothing or fainting. Was she for real? "Your songs are pretty catchy; my best friend plays them on repeat all the time." Did that mean that she didn't really listen to them? That she only knew of them thanks to her friend?

"Michelle! You're here!"

Both Shane and Mitchie turned in the direction of Joshua Todd's voice, Shane's manager, and he eagerly went to Mitchie's side. They shared a brief hug as he placed his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Good to see you again, hope security didn't give you too much hassle with Anakin," he spoke and patted the dog's head. The Labrador woofed happily in response.

"None whatsoever, they told me to actually bring him to say hi every time I come by. Everyone loves my little Ani," she cheerfully responded as the dog rubbed against her leg, asking for attention.

For the first time in a long, long time, Shane felt like a third wheel as his mind spun with questions. What exactly was happening?

"I see you've already met Shane," Joshua said, motioning toward the shell-shocked singer, "Hope he hasn't been too rude to you."

Mitchie shook her head, "Nope, I think we're bonding already."

Shane's jaw dropped, what was that comment supposed to mean? Apparently, he'd said that thought outloud as Joshua finally took note of his presence.

"Well Shane," he began as he led Mitchie over to the couches, "We've all had enough of your behavior and this is your last chance before I'm kicking you out." He motioned for everyone to sit.

"So this is where Mitchie comes in. For the next two months, you'll be looking after her."

Shane's jaw dropped further as he blinked rapidly in disbelief. He had to be dreaming this entire conversation. But he couldn't be as Mitchie's grin hadn't faded and Joshua's eyes were dead-locked on him. Not to mention Anakin's panting was far too realistic to be a dream.

"How is she going to help me anything? What's so special about this girl?"

Joshua looked surprised as his features softened. Had Shane really not noticed? Had Anakin given nothing away? He stole a glance at Mitchie's dulled eyes that seemed to be staring right at Shane. He turned his attention back to Shane. The singer was worse than he thought. He needed to be brought back down to earth.

"Shane, haven't you noticed?" The rock-star shook his shaggy mess of hair.

He sighed. Might as well be blunt.

"Shane, Michelle is blind."

* * *

**BAM! Did you see that one coming? Well do tell =)**

**Lorey**

**Xoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2, pretty little lies

**Whoo! I love this story! Hope you all too! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVS/ALERTS etc. You all are wonderful =) I'm just happy I get to share this story with all of you! But enough, go and read on! **

**HEART WARS **

**chapter 2**

**_pretty little lies_  
**

_**DAY ONE**_

"You have to be at school by 8:30am?"

Mitchie's gentle giggles filled his ears. This was no laughing matter! Everyone who knew him knew he was never out of bed until at least 10am! Even that was early to him. Then he had to fetch her at 2pm and take her to some other form of therapy until 4pm. And some days, he had to take her guide dog to the training clinic for some other odd reason. He had no idea how he was going to stick to this 'schedule' of hers.

Groaning, he placed the printout on the counter and took a bite of his Nutella flavoured ice-cream.

"It's not that bad," Mitchie remarked, the plastic spoon still in her mouth as she swallowed a spoonful of her white chocolate ice-cream. He still couldn't believe she was blind. It didn't seem possible for such a bright, cheery and energetic young girl. But the sight of Anakin made it real to him as he lapped up his personal dish of melted vanilla ice-cream.

"How old are you Mitchie?" he asked as he found himself unable to make a guess. While she had the features of a young teen, something about her entire attitude made her seem older than what she appeared.

"I'll be seventeen in two months."

His eyes widened, she was still so young! He shook his head and went back to his ice-cream, focusing his attention on the heavenly looking substance. His head was still spinning.

"Why you shaking your head?"

What. She saw that?

"How?" he mumbled, frowning at her. How could she be blind but see that he'd shaken his head?

Mitchie smiled wistfully, "I have a special case. I can't see anything, but I can see movement. There is some scientific name for my case, but I can never remember it. It's like I'm that super-hero, Daredevil. Just my other senses aren't as heightened. I wasn't exactly exposed to radioactive chemicals when I was younger."

Shane hesitantly waved his hand and Mitchie returned the wave, smiling as she did so. But then, he remained motionless and blinked.

"Can you see me blinking?"

She shook her head, "It's too small of a movement. It has to generate more energy in order for my other senses to pick it up too. All my senses work in unison to create the movement I 'see'. Otherwise I'd only be-able to see huge movements, such as a skyscraper collapsing." She chuckled, "But not like that's going to happen."

Shane shook his head, "Well, at least I hope it doesn't… how long have you been blind for?"

"Six months."

He could feel the hurt in her voice and immediately he felt sympathy for the teen. She'd been able to see once. Able to see everything the world offered, but then it'd been taken away from her. He decided not to ask more.

"So, your parents are completely okay with you staying with me?"

Mitchie kept quiet and he noticed that she immediately gained a frown. Was this another tender subject?

"They don't mind," she spoke in an uncertain tone, "They're…" Shane instantly understood. Her parents were not in this world anymore or she just didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Maybe they'd been part of the reason she'd lost her sight.

"You still have that shaggy hair?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded, hoping she could 'see' his movement. She did. "Can I feel? I've always wanted to you know." He found that he couldn't deny her request.

"Sure, just don't pull anything out," and he reached over to take her hand. It felt so soft and delicate in his own. He then touched her hand to his long, straightened locks and released her hand. Her fingers curled around a lock and she twirled it. He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, but he was more interested in her expression. She was smiling again as she felt more and more of his hair and this caused him to smile.

"It's as soft as it looks, didn't expect that one," she spoke as she pulled her hand back. "You ever going to cut it?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to grow it long enough to make a cool Mohawk." She laughed at this.

He checked his watch, it was nearly 1:30, almost time for her therapy session.

"We should get going, I don't want you to be late for your therapy thing," he said while standing. Mitchie nodded and stood. Anakin stood too, obviously trained to follow her movements. She grabbed his hot pink leash and followed Shane as he went to pay for the ice-cream.

The cashier didn't even give them a second glance. She was used to famous people frequenting the parlor.

Anakin stuck close by his side as they walked and he assumed it was to lead Mitchie in the right direction. Wow, these guide dogs really were clever.

"So, where is this therapy place?" he asked as they entered his white Mercedes, Anakin jumping into the back seat. He inwardly groaned… there went his leather seats.

"Why are you asking the blind girl?"

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

They'd stopped for directions about three times and had taken many wrong turns before finally finding the Palm Woods Therapy Centre for the Disabled. It was a pretty welcoming looking place and various people with various disabilities littered the front entrance. It almost seemed like a high-school.

Anakin eagerly barked out the window as he tail wagged faster than the eye could follow. Another bark answered and Shane assumed that he had friends here.

He was already moving to open his door when Mitchie spoke, "You know, at the center, they encourage our guardians to attend the session with us…" She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and looking out of her window, at the center as she spoke. He also caught the nervousness in her voice. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, the girls will go mad when they see you. No-one is ever really put in the care of someone famous."

He sighed and shook his head. "I actually have some things to do." He realized that his comment sounded harsher than expected. "But, I'll be here to pick you up," he offered, not daring to look at her crest-fallen expression. Her disappointment was evident. Even Anakin had ceased panting.

"Yeah, so I'll see you at 4 then." It was rhetorical.

Mitchie made a hasty exit out of the car and opened the door for Anakin to jump out. Then, with practiced steps, the guide dog led her inside the centre.

He watched her go until she was inside the building and then started his car again. He had to go and talk to Joshua. How was he going to look after a blind teenage girl and her dog for a whole two months? He had never been cut out for this type of thing.

His mind was filled with questions as he reached the recording studio. He had to talk to Joshua about this. He had to get out of this.

The guards didn't even question him as he stalked into the building, hands in his pockets and a grim expression on his face.

The receptionist cowered when he entered and told him that Joshua wasn't in any form of meeting so he could go right ahead. He nodded and then strode purposefully towards the office.

He would've been able to deal with the dog just fine, but a girl too? Not to mention a _blind _girl. He sighed as he didn't even bother to knock before he entered the office. The receptionist had said Joshua was free so why bother?

"I was wondering when you'd come by…" the elder man sighed as he leaned his elbows against his desk, watching Shane with careful eyes. He'd been expecting him earlier.

"A blind girl? Really." Shane snorted as he didn't even bother to sit. He didn't plan on being here long. All he wanted was to get himself out of the deal and then he'd leave.

"Well, it's about time you started caring for someone other than yourself," Joshua shrugged as he leaned back into his revolving chair. "She was the perfect candidate. It was either this or I kick you out of the band. Your behavior is getting out of hand. You may be a rock-star, but you're also a role-model." His eyes focused on the silver purity ring adorning Shane's left ring finger. He briefly wondered if it was still only there for show.

Shane felt his gaze and his finger burned. The ring was still there for a reason. He'd kept the promise he and his brothers had made all those years back.

"Can't you teach me some other way?"

"Like how? Replace you on the band and let you watch?"

The tension the room could be sliced through with a knife.

"You do know that I'm the main reason people buy our albums right?" Shane hissed as his eyes narrowed. "I'm the most liked and we all know that. Replace me and sales will plummet."

Joshua chuckled and Shane felt his eyes widen.

"You really do think the world revolves around you, don't you?" he shook his head, "People have begun to notice your behavior rock-star and your popularity is dropping. But you're too self-centered to notice."

For the second time that day, Shane was rendered speechless.

"Didn't expect to hear that, did you? Well, it's time to face the truth. Start taking responsibility and clean your act."

"Haven't you noticed that I happen to be a guy and I don't know, you're letting an underage girl stay with me?" He wouldn't dare of doing anything to Mitchie, but it was a reasonable question.

Joshua sighed as he bit his lip uncomfortably, "Your purity ring was the only thing that convinced them, the organization that looks after Mitchie. I stuck my neck out for you too. And Anakin has been specially trained for those sorts of circumstances and Mitchie has a panic button."

"I still can't believe this."

"Well, you better. This is your last-

Shane didn't allow him to finish the rest of his speech as he turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

"Looks like he really did forget hey Ani," Mitchie sighed as she sat on the curb, Anakin next to her.

Her therapy session had ended over an hour ago and most of the people had already left. Not to mention it was beginning to get cooler and she had no jacket. Luckily, Anakin offered some warmth. She shook her head as she shivered, snuggling her one shoulder more into Anakin's fur.

She shouldn't really be surprised that he'd forgotten her. It wasn't like he'd volunteered to look after her after all and Joshua had told her that he wasn't really the 'caring' type. Right now, she wished that she'd refused the offer. The prize wasn't worth it.

She could've been back home at the moment, in little Anaheim, with her parents. Her mom would be cooking and her father would be listening to the news report. Ani would be snuggled up on the couch beside her instead of on the pavement. Her parents had warned her about this, about living with a rebellious rock-star but she hadn't listened.

And now she was learning the hard way that not everyone could be helped.

Anakin's soft whimper brought her back to her senses and she leaned her head against his fuzzy shoulder.

"I know boy, I'm just as hungry and cold as you are," she whispered and ran a hand over his body. She'd fallen in love with him the moment she'd touched him six months ago and they'd been inseparable ever since.

A soft, yet chilling breeze wafted by and Mitchie shivered as strands of her hair were picked up. Why had she thought that this would've been a good idea? Maybe because six months ago, when she'd been able to see, she'd fallen in love with the Shane Gray portrayed all over the media.

He was the skinny-jean wearing, purity-ring owning rock-star that had morals, unlike most stars theses days and whenever he was in a concert, he'd sung from his heart. The lyrics he sang weren't about getting with every sexy girl he saw, they were about finding the girl you found beautiful and being in love with her. He sang about having a good time with his friends, just without the booze.

In interviews… he sounded so sincere, so honest that she'd constantly found herself day-dreaming of one day meeting the singer and then they'd fall madly in love and he'd write the most beautiful songs about her and the bond they shared.

But dreams like that… just didn't come true.

She should be the first to know that.

She'd been day-dreaming about a boy who didn't even know of her existence when there'd been the sweetest boys in her school wanting to ask her out. But she'd ignored them all, determined that one day, she'd meet Shane.

The loss of her vision had taught her to become a realist.

But now she wasn't sure what she should be. A realist or a dreamer? She'd finally met Shane and was about to spend the next two months with him, but he'd changed to the point that he wasn't the person he'd made himself out to be.

Whipping her head up, she caught the movement of an incoming car and Anakin was immediately on his feet.

The car stopped and she heard a door slam, followed by incoming, racing footsteps. It was Shane. She could tell it from his static figure in front of her. While she couldn't make out things such as facial features or clothes, she could see his over-all outline. She looked up at him, her glassy eyes emotionless as she sensed his ragged breathing.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," he panted as she sensed his outstretched hand. She grasped it, after fumbling for a little, and he pulled her to his feet. She wasn't sure what to say to him so she simply nodded, biting her lip.

"It's okay." She'd become a good liar.

"No, it's not…" Shane half-whispered and she could feel his apology through every sense. He really was sorry.

She couldn't stay mad at him.

"How can I make it up to you?"

She felt a smile curving her lips, "Chocolate always helps."

* * *

**How'd you like? Whoop, Shane's certainly in for the time of his life! Also, the whole her living with him thing, think of it like an exchange? Besides, he's famous so if he did something to Mitchie, it'd ruin his career completely! And hey, Ani's there for her protection!**

**Reviews? Please and thank you =)**

**Lorey**

**Xoxo **

**PS: Love to all my silent readers too! =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3, this is an sos

**Wow, people are really liking my little story hey? Thanks all!**

**HEART WARS**

**chapter 3**

**_this is an s.o.s_  
**

_**DAY THREE**_

Anakin had already familiarized himself with Shane's rather large apartment and so, when Mitchie told him to take her to Shane's room, the dog didn't even falter. She was still unsure of her exact surroundings. She found it harder to adapt to new surroundings due to the fact that she'd lost her sight rather recently.

Ani stopped and scratched on a door. Mitchie sighed, Shane must still be asleep, even though she'd told him that she'd come wake him at 7am. He had agreed last night and had said he'd set his alarm, but she was slowly learning that he wasn't always trustworthy.

While he'd spent the most of yesterday, a Sunday, apologizing to her and feeding her chocolate, she still felt uneasy on the topic of trust with him.

Hesitantly, she reached out and fumbled around for the doorknob. Finding the brass knob, she tried to turn it as softly as possible. A wave of darkness hit her and she found herself blinking.

She didn't even know where to begin searching for his bed.

Luckily, a loud groan filled her eyes and the rustling of moving sheets. Shane was dead ahead. She sighed in relief as Anakin moved forward, knowing where she wanted to go.

She stepped carefully, hoping she wouldn't trip on a shoe or any other item of discarded clothing. They always said that you never knew what you'd find in a boy's room…

"Ouch," she hissed as her knees came into contact with the side of Shane's bed. She flared her arms around and regained her balance, before she went crashing downward. She didn't think he'd appreciate a loud awakening. Straightening herself, she gently sat down on his bed, marveling at the softness, and hoped Shane would move again.

After a few minutes of nothing, she hesitantly reached out her hand, praying she wouldn't touch anywhere inappropriate. She breathed out in relief when she landed upon his bare arm. She ghosted her hand upward until she rested on his shoulder. She gently shook it.

"Shane, it's time to get up," she half-whispered and half-spoke.

The rock-star simply groaned and snuggled deeper into his sheets.

Mitchie tried again, this time her voice was stronger.

"Go away…" he moaned as he moved again. Mitchie was actually beginning to find this amusing. A smile graced her lips as she shook again, a little more violently.

"Shane, don't make me get Anakin to lick you awake," she joked, a small giggle escaping. "Because he will do with gusto…"

"Ughhh," he moaned again as he opened a sleepy eye. Mitchie's smile greeted his vision and he wondered if he was dreaming. He'd never woken up to such a beautiful sight before. His other coffee-coloured eye opened and Mitchie's full body came into view.

She was sitting on the edge of his bed, her hair draping over her shoulders and her one hand against his shoulder. He didn't want her to let go.

"I'm awake," he mumbled as he moved himself into a sitting position, using the headboard as a back support. "What time is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Umm, sometime between 7 and 7:30…" Did she have to have such a sweet voice? It was similar to music to his ears.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

Mitchie laughed and shook her head, "Nooooo," she emphasized, "You've got to help me get clothes, feed Anakin and me before taking me school."

Shane groaned, leaning his head back against the headboard.

Today was going to be a long day…

"Now get up sleepy head," Mitchie said as she tugged on his shoulder. It was then that her grip slackened as he began to move off his bed. Unfortunately, this action caused her hand to slide down onto his chest. Both pair of eyes widened and Mitchie's cheeks began to burn.

She hadn't realized he slept shirtless.

While he was used to people, or more specifically women, touching his defined muscles, it was a new experience to have Mitchie's delicate fingers there. It almost made him blush. Yet, as much as he wanted to move her hand, he couldn't as he felt paralyzed.

Mitchie seemed to be in the same predicament.

Fortunately for them, Anakin's bark brought them from their stupor and Mitchie's hand retreated as though he was on fire, which he certainly felt like he was.

Today was going to be a _very _long day…

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

Mitchie went to the Palm Wood's High School for the Disabled and it was actually resembled the centre of the same name. It was a few blocks away from the centre though, but he chuckled at the irony.

He glanced at the car's clock – it was 8:20am and he felt as though he'd already run a marathon. Would it this way _every _weekday morning? Stifling a groan, he picked his head up from the steering wheel and decided it'd be in his best interest to go home and sleep. He'd set his alarm for 1:30pm so that he'd be-able to pick up Mitchie in time. He wasn't about to forget about her again.

With a sigh at the memory, he pushed his foot onto the gas pedal and the luxury car moved forward effortlessly.

Oh, he had to go buy dog food too.

He still wished he hadn't been roped into this responsibility but what his manager had said two days ago… it had gotten him thinking.

Maybe… just maybe, he had become a _little _self-centered.

Perhaps he could start to lose the arrogance?

Well, he could try?

The only problem was that he had no idea where to begin as he couldn't identify the source of his so called 'problem'.

He wasn't even sure when he'd supposedly become a self-centered 'jerk' as everyone seemed to call him. How could solve something you didn't know the source of?

Shane shook his head. This was going to give him headache. And he was extremely tired. He'd get the dog food when he had to pick up Mitchie later. Anakin could wait until then.

At a nearby robot, he stopped and ran a hand through his shaggy locks. He'd have them cut sometime soon. They always said that a change was as good as a holiday right?

He'd make an appointment with the hairdresser when he got back to his place, then he'd go and sleep.

Sleep sounded heavenly to his tired eyes and stiff muscles. He wasn't supposed to be up for at least another three hours.

A familiar sight caught his eye – it was the beach. He could just see the blue hued water through a break in the buildings. It was where he'd gone the day before yesterday, after speaking to his manager.

He had found an empty section and then just sat there for the following three hours, listening to the waves crashing against the shore and listening to his own, conflicting thoughts. That's why he'd been so late to collect Mitchie. He hadn't even realized how late it'd been when he'd eventually gotten up. Although, his stiff muscles should've given him some indication that he hadn't moved for more than two hours.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, he found Mitchie attractive.

Everything about her was so happy, so optimistic and pure… and just so…

… Untouchable…

For one, she was _blind, _he would feel as though he was taking advantage of her and secondly, she was only sixteen. He was twenty-one. Oh, she was also still in high school while he was a bad-boy rock-star.

He felt as though he'd taint her.

Ugh. He really needed to stop thinking.

Why couldn't your brain have an 'off' button or something?

Shane was relieved when his apartment block came into view. His bed was calling him.

After Mitchie had woken him up, not only did he have to be domestic and actually make breakfast that didn't involve toasting anything, he had to find her school uniform in her maze of clothes. Then, he had to unpack her many items onto the free shelves in the guest bedroom. As he hadn't gotten round to it the past two days…

Even her underwear.

It'd been most awkward to say the least.

Luckily, Mitchie hadn't been able to see his blush.

After that task he had to pack her some form of lunch. Why couldn't he have just given her money of some sorts, he wasn't sure. But she'd insisted and he'd found himself powerless to say no.

Ah, she was already influencing him too much, he thought as he entered into the elevator. He pushed the button for the 14th floor and waited patiently for the elevator to move upward. It seemed the music speakers were broken and for that, he was grateful. He hated elevator music.

The soft ping came before the doors opened and he strode out of the confined space. There were only two apartments on the 14th floor but he'd never taken the time to get to know his neighbor. Heck, he didn't even know their gender.

A familiar smell greeted him as he walked towards his door. He frowned as it intensified the closer he came to his apartment doors. It was exotic, with a hint of cinnamon to it. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the smell again and frowned. Why couldn't he place the perfume?

It certainly didn't belong to Mitchie as she'd smelt more… romantic, more neutral than the exotic scent.

It didn't help that his door was unlocked.

Should he call the police? He asked himself as he hesitated at his door. It could be a thief inside, stealing his and Mitchie's things in broad daylight. Or, in his sleepy stupor, he could've forgotten to lock the door.

Somehow the later seemed more logical.

"Aww Shaney! You're back at last!"

His eyes widened – "Ashley?"

The confident brunette strode towards him as he closed the door behind him. He stared in disbelief. He hadn't seen the actress for three months now and they'd had a fling before she'd left to go film her new movie in Europe. He didn't know she was back; she hadn't even spoken to him during her absence either! He had found out via a magazine that she'd even left for Europe!

"Is this the time to come home from a party?" she flirted as she caressed his cheek, "Especially when you forget to lock the door?" She giggled. It wasn't even close to Mitchie's sweet little melody. Ashley's was more… sultry and fake, like a bad rhythm.

"And you went to a party in your pj's?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically as she eyed his body through the sleeveless v-neck shirt he'd thrown on. It didn't help that he wore a pair of loose-fitting tracksuit pants either.

"Uh no… I-

She didn't let him finish as she assaulted his lips without permission.

Shane's eyes bulged wide as the brunette's hands dug into his shaggy locks, but he didn't return her gesture. A few months back, he would've welcomed her lips and would've returned the favor with as much fervor. But not now, not after she'd just left him hanging.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, obviously annoyed by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Ummm yes?" he spoke in disbelief. Did she really think it'd be that easy? "If I can recall, you were the one who just left me."

Ashley pouted, her thin lips becoming thinner as she pushed them together. "I did tell you, you were just too drunk to take it all in." She folded her arms as she tilted her head to the side.

"I think I would've remembered something like that, intoxicated or not," he growled as he took a step backwards, creating as much space as possible between himself and Ashley. She seemed to notice this.

"Fine," she snapped, indignantly raising her chin, "And here I thought I'd give you a nice surprise but I'm leaving!"

He didn't even bother to say anything as she stormed out.

"Careful, don't let the door hit you on your way out!" he said as she slammed it shut.

He really needed to go sleep now…

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

Mitchie was impressed.

Shane was actually on time.

"Here, let me take your bag," he offered as he guided her to the car. She had to admit, she thought he'd be late or forget again, but he'd pleasantly surprised her. Anakin woofed in agreement to her thoughts and she grinned. He always knew when to pick out her emotions.

She could hear a few surprised gasps and whispers at Shane's appearance beside her due to her heightened sense of hearing, but she ignored them and widened her smile. She was one of the few blind children in her school and some of the other kids did tease her a little so to be seen with a rock-star was kind of like slapping them in the face.

She saw Shane open the car door for her and she carefully climbed her way inside. Anakin was soon behind her and within moments, Shane was in the car too.

"You bought dog food, didn't you?" she spoke as she caught a whiff of the pellets.

"How can you even smell that? It's in the trunk," Shane replied with amazement in his voice. The food hadn't been anywhere near the interior of his car.

"Heightened sense of smell my dear pop-star," she teased him as she fumbled around for the radio. She found what she assumed to be the 'on' button and pushed it, smiling when a song came to life. "Oh, I'm good."

"Hey, that was pure luck," Shane growled, "And I'm not a pop-star. I don't sing to fake guitars and to lyrics I don't even write."

Wow, someone was in a bad mood…

"Are you okay?" she asked him, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah," he sarcastically sounded, "I'm just peachy." Mitchie decided not to ask further as she turned her face in the other direction, towards her window. Even though she couldn't see anything, it was better than facing his bad mood. She could feel the irritation radiating off his skin. Something must've happened between the time he dropped her off this morning and now.

Even Anakin kept quiet as the radio played in the background and that was a first for the dog.

'_And in the latest celeb news, it seems that internationally-known singer Shane Gray has a new girl on the scene. He was seen at local ice-cream parlor on Saturday with an unknown female and a Labrador. The dark haired girl slightly resembles his ex, Ashley Lawn, who recently returned to America after three months of shooting a movie in Europe. Wonder what the actress has to say about Shane's new- _

He hastily turned the radio off.

This was why he hardly ever had it on in the first place these days.

So people had already seen him with Mitchie. He should've expected that. Nothing was ever a secret in celeb-land. He just didn't like how the reporter had made him seem like the bad guy. It was Ashley who'd left him! He wasn't cheating on her or anything. They weren't even in a relationship. It'd been purely for the fun of it and he knew it'd all been a game to Ashley.

Or he knew that now at least.

If she'd really cared for him, she would've told him about the Europe thing and she would've kept in contact.

"It won't be long till they find out who I am," Mitchie remarked into the silence.

"No, it won't," he nodded, "But who cares. Let the public think what they want."

"Even if they think we're dating?" she challenged.

Shane's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "I honestly couldn't care at the moment. We aren't dating and as long as we know that, it's good enough. And it's only for two months."

He failed to notice Mitchie's heartbroken frown.

* * *

**Another chapter been and gone =) YAY! Aww, poor Mitchie! And sorry, I just had to add Ashley again... I really don't know why! No wait, she has a purpose =)**

**Can I pretty please have 5 reviews for this chappie? I'll give you Smitchie fluff in return =P**

**Lorey**

**Xoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4, to remember your face

**Ahhh, I always love adding Ashley to the mix, the evil person she is =P No seriously. It's fun to make a baddie that then gets hated on in the end! Whoopa! Thanks for giving me six reviews last time! I know I asked for 5... but still! Everyone who reviewed name's will be at the end of the chappie =)**

**HEART WARS**

**chapter 4  
**

**_to remember your face  
_**

_**DAY TEN**_

"Who is she Shane?"

Ashley's voice was like venom and Shane felt himself flinching from the intensity as he swallowed his mouthful of coffee. The overly-sweetened beverage suddenly tasted bitter, as though he hadn't added nearly four sugars into it. He avoided eye-contact with the fuming actress, knowing she'd only continue to glare. He wasn't even sure why he was here at the moment either, in this coffee shop with Ashley and millions of paparazzi outside. Luckily, he had to go and get Mitchie in an hour so he had an excuse to leave early.

"Answer me," she snapped, her teeth almost breaking from the sheer force of her action. Shane suddenly felt scared.

"Who is who?" He knew who she was referring to, but he didn't feel as if he owed the manipulative beauty anything. He winced as a camera flash to his right blinded his eye a little. Damn flies.

Ashley growled, frustration evident on her contorted expression, "Stop playing the idiot Shane. That dark haired girl and her dog that's always seen with you, who is she?"

"Oh, you mean Mitchie and Anakin? She's just a friend," he nonchalantly replied. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason that Mitchie was with him. She had a huge mouth and the whole of Hollywood would know by the end of the day.

"Nice friend, since when did you start hanging out with underage teens?" So Ashley had obviously seen that he dropped Mitchie off at high school every morning and then picked her up later. But this just caused him to frown. As far as he knew, there'd been no pictures released of him at her high school. So then, how did Ashley know? He didn't want to continue that thought.

"She's staying with me for awhile okay? She's blind and I volunteered to look after her." He was only partly lying.

Ashley raised a manicured eyebrow, "Oh really? Her family trusts a _blind _girl with a bad-boy rock-star." She smirked and he knew exactly what she was implying. Her eyes quickly darted to his purity ring. "Are you still wearing that for show?"

He felt his anger build as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "I'm not like that Ashley," he growled, "I wouldn't touch her like that."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, because a few months back, you could barely keep your hands off me."

His anger continued to grow.

"It never went that far and it was always only because I'd had a bad day." The relationship they'd had… it'd been based on benefits rather than any sort of feeling. He'd used her for comfort and she'd used him to make a bigger name for herself.

"Well then you had a lot of bad days Shane Gray," she remarked as she delicately sipped her fat-free cappuccino. "What happens when you have a bad day and I'm not around and that little girl is the closest thing? You can be quite forceful when you want. Poor little blind girl won't know how to handle you."

His nails had caused his palm to bleed. It was taking all his self-control not to bolt upright and storm out the café. But that would be like admitting defeat to Ashley and he wasn't about to do that.

"I've changed. I'm not like that anymore," he grumbled and moved his eyes from hers.

"You keep telling yourself that Shane. I'll believe it when I see it. Or maybe I'll just wait until I hear that news report that Shane Gray was arrested for forcing himself on a helpless blind girl."

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up in one lightning-fast motion and stormed out of the café, ignoring the pushing paparazzi as he stomped towards his car. The door slammed shut and the engine roared to life. He didn't care if he knocked one of the flies and their cameras in the process of exiting the parking lot. Right now, he needed to cool down.

Ashley's thoughts were utterly and completely ludicrous, absurd and…

Based on some truth.

Fear began to wiggle into his mind. What if she was right? What if he hadn't changed as much as he thought he had? What if he did do something harmful to Mitchie? It'd be so easy. She trusted him and he could easy use that to his advantage if he so wanted to. He could-

No, no, no, no, no.

He shook his head freeing himself from the self-destructive thoughts.

He had changed. He was as compulsive as he used to be, he wasn't so controlling and forceful. He knew how to contain himself. He'd changed more in the past ten days than he ever had in his entire life.

Mitchie was starting to have a positive effect on him, her pure innocence and optimistic nature would influence even the most sadistic person.

They might not even interact much or spend all that much time together, but just being the same room changed him.

Joshua had been no fool.

But in changing, wasn't he losing who he was?

Then again, _who _exactly was he?

Nate and Jason had said he'd changed after the second world tour, but he wasn't sure how. As far as he recalled, he'd simply begun indulging more in the life of the rich and famous.

What'd been so wrong about that?

It wasn't as though he was sleeping around and taking nude pictures of himself and posting them on the internet. So he'd gotten drunk a few times. But he hadn't done anything to embarrass anyone. He hadn't sniffed or taken drugs either.

So, his label had lost a few thousands when he'd walked off the music video sets and he'd caused them to fire a few people here and there… maybe he'd also been late or had just not arrived to meetings on some occasions… but that was normal wasn't it? Didn't all stars do that?

Besides, he was Shane Gray.

He could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

"Your dog already knows my car?" he commented as Mitchie, lead by Anakin, walked without hesitation towards his car. He was leaning against the side of his E-Class white Mercedes and he took her sling bag as she neared him. She handed the bag over without a problem as she'd seen him move to do the action.

"Yeah, well he has to. This way you don't have to come find me in there and get tackled by a bunch of screaming girls. You could even by run-over by a wheelchair," she joked with him as Ani led her to the passenger side. Shane was there before she could open the door and he courteously opened it for her.

She sent a smile in his direction as she cautiously climbed inside, feeling her way into the seat.

"I was thinking we could go and grab some burgers for dinner tonight? I'm not the greatest chef. But you know that by now." It was only four, but ever since Mitchie had arrived, he'd adjusted his schedule. He now actually ate a somewhat proper dinner and slept at a decent hour. He had to if he wanted to sleep at night and then function properly in the morning.

"Sounds great," she answered as she began humming a soft tune. It was something Shane wasn't familiar with.

"What you humming?" he queried, liking the generally melody of the tune. "I haven't heard it before."

"Ummm," she stammered and a small blush rose to her cheeks, "I don't think you'll have heard it before. I kind of made it up myself…" Shane was surprised. He hadn't even thought she'd be interested in any to do within the music industry.

"Have any lyrics to it?"

"Ummm, ehhh, no, no it doesn't. I'm not much of a singer." She was so tense that he decided it would be in his best interest to move on to another topic. Maybe they'd pick it up some other time.

They continued to drive in comfortable silence as they finally reached their destination – Barry's Burger Bar.

"Here, put this baseball cap on," Shane said as he took the liberty of putting it on for her. She sent him a grateful smile as he grabbed his sunglasses and a cap of his own. As busy as this place wasn't, he didn't want to get mobbed. Especially with Mitchie with him. It would be hard to try and lead her and Anakin out of the way.

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Do they make chicken burgers?"

"I'm pretty sure they do, but what do you have against beef?" he asked her as Anakin bounded out the backseat. Mitchie clipped on his bright pink lead and the dog dragged her into the restaurant.

She simply chuckled at him and rolled her glazed eyes. Her attention was immediately caught by the numerous smells and sounds of the restaurant as they entered. Spices used upon the meat filled her nose and the smell of freshly chopped tomatoes and various other vegetables. She caught a faint whiff of dishwashing liquid too… then the sounds of frying pans, boiling oil and people shouting out commands was the main focus of her ears as Anakin stopped. She could see the static movement of people in front of her and she guessed that they were probably at the ordering counter.

Movement to her left caused her to whip her head in that direction as another flash of a figure bumped into her. She hadn't expected this and so, barely keeping her balance, she stumbled to the right and directly into Shane as he was in mid-order. Anakin howled as she tugged on his collar, causing it to briefly cut into his throat.

Shane only faltered for a few moments as he caught her tumbling figure. His grip was firm, yet oddly gentle as he slowly pushed her back onto her feet. With a glare at the person who'd bumped Mitchie, he released her and stomped over to the perpetrator, anger blazing in his eyes, beneath his sunglasses.

"Don't you know how to say sorry?" he demanded to the blonde haired girl as she froze, obviously not expecting his outburst. He lashed out and gripped the top of her arm, dragging her to Mitchie. She could've fallen and injured herself if he hadn't been there to catch her.

Mitchie's eyes were widened in alarm as she saw his harsh motions and that he was latched onto another figure. Not to mention, she'd heard the intensity in his voice and it frightened her. No-one had been injured so there was no need to cause a scene. Anakin sensed her unease and he whimpered as Shane was within a few feet of her.

"Shane, it's okay," she told him as she could feel the other figure's shock and surprise. Why was he acting like this? It'd been a simple mistake hadn't it? "Really, it was just an accident." She frowned, hoping he would talk or move so that she'd be-able to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, no, I should have seen you there. I'm so, so sorry," the figure announced as Mitchie surmised that the voice belonged to a 'she'. Mitchie could hear the uneasiness in her tone and the pain in her voice.

"Shane, you should let her go," she told him, remembering that he'd been holding the girl's arm.

His frustrated sigh filled her ears as she saw a limb move, obviously Shane releasing the girl. She breathed out in relief as the girl slowly stalked away, unsure of Shane's stability at the moment. Mitchie could only hope that he hadn't caused too much of a scene…

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

_It is reported that Shane Gray of Connect 3 attacked a fan today-_

"Stupid gossip stations," the boy in question muttered as he swiftly turned off the TV. The girl had clearly almost caused an injury; his actions had been justified, hadn't they? Besides, she wasn't that badly hurt and 'attacked' was a rather strong word to use.

"Well, that's Hollywood for you," Mitchie murmured, keeping her face away from his direction. She didn't feel as though she could face him at the moment, her feelings were too mixed. "Nothing goes on without everyone knowing." She felt absolutely enamored that he showed such a display for a simple accident. And, she wouldn't lie that it had been almost heavenly to be held by him in such a manner. She was utterly love-struck. Yet, on the other hand, his violent behavior scared her. He had acted out so harshly for a simple and easily solved accident. Is this how he dealt with all situations? With anger?

She wasn't too sure she wanted to find out.

"Are you okay Mitchie? Did you get hurt?"

Mitchie shook her head, keeping her face from him still. "No, no, I'm still just a little shaken up." The circumstance had happened over an hour ago, but it was still fresh in her mind. She had felt Shane's anger, the intensity of his voice and the girl's fear. It had scared her and she was glad she hadn't been able to witness his face twisted with the obvious rage.

She wanted to remember the image of his ever-present goofy smile and warm, doe eyes – the one she'd engrained in her mind before she'd lost her sight. She couldn't dare imagine him any other way. Somehow, she couldn't turn his curved lips upside-down or slant his eyebrows to make his eyes seem colder, burning with any other emotion than happiness.

Maybe he really had changed, like all the gossip sites had said.

She had refused to believe them for so long due to her 'love' for his music and partly for him. Also, many of those rumors were hardly ever based on any sort of fact.

"Mitchie?" Shane's hot breath on her cheeks caused them to redden and she felt his close proximity. It was unnerving. He could probably begin to hear her pounding heart as it thumped against her ribs. It felt as though it'd burst through at any given moment. Her breathing had become ragged too, no longer even and calm as they'd been mere seconds before.

But Shane wasn't retreating.

"Can you move your head?" she pleaded, her voice timid.

Shane raised an eyebrow and frowned, but tilted his head to the side nevertheless. Then, from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of her delicate hand. Within seconds, she had settled it lightly upon his cheek. He was too stunned to even ask or move a muscle.

"I want to know what you look like," she breathed out, the gentle air causing his own face to flush, "If that's okay." His nod was answer enough. A smile grew on Mitchie's lips as her finger's applied more pressure to his cheek before she ghosted them upwards. The pink nail polish on her manicured hands weren't even a distraction as he gazed into her glassy orbs, knowing that somehow, they were locked together.

She traced the area beside his eye with deliberate movements, her middle digit brushing strands of his unruly hair. Her index finger was against his eyebrow and moving to brush over his now-closed eye. Her thumb edged closer to his nose and he smiled at how ministrations. It felt soothing, her fingers upon his face, it was almost natural.

Her free hand moved up to caress the other side of his face and both finely-boned hands traced his features, etching his every detail into her mind, in unison. His breath hitched a little as she twirled a curl between her fingers. After exploring the upper portion of his face, her right hand flittered downward and a finger touched his nose. A low chuckle escaped his lips and he heard her melodic giggle.

But, the atmosphere switched to serious as a curious digit fell upon his lips. He was suspended in motion as his heart rate began to race. She was hesitating and in this moment both were frozen.

All became quiet. The lights faded and only the two of them existed in this newly-created world they inhabited. Moonlight bathed them as their breathing became the music.

Mitchie's soft strokes against his lips were enough to deepen his blush and create an unfamiliar, unsettling sensation race through his every vein, his every fiber of his being. He knew she felt it too; it was all too evident upon her angelic face. Her perfect lips were parted and her eyes wide, yet still somehow connected to his as she stopped in the center of his bottom lip before her finger slipped off and dragged onto his chin. It then continued to fall until she no longer touched his face.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, her voice only audible to him. "Better than the way I remembered."

_Well, you're perfect to me. Your every feature is more gorgeous than even the angels. More beautiful than I could've ever imagined. _

Oh how he wished he'd found the courage to speak it instead of simply thinking it.

"Goodnight Shane."

His name rolled flawlessly from her tongue and he momentarily shut his eyes.

Yet, when he opened them, he was back in his LA apartment and she was gone.

* * *

She'd just entered an entire new level of crazy.

She was utterly mad.

What had she just done?

What had she just said?

She was getting herself into one huge mess that she wouldn't be-able to clean.

She really needed to learn to guard her emotions better, to keep her thoughts to herself and to control what she spoke. She had left Shane seconds after speaking so he didn't have time to reply to her nonsensical words. For that, she was grateful.

It'd only been ten days.

Only ten days and she was already making a fool of herself, allowing her 'fan love' to overrule all else. She had to stop.

Anakin's soft whimpered caused her to sigh as he leapt onto her bed, instantly pushing his nose into her shoulder. He was worried. She loved how he could sense her emotions and then react accordingly. She couldn't have asked for a better guide dog.

"I'm setting myself up for heartbreak… aren't I?" she queried the Labrador as she snuggled her head into his neck. She knew he couldn't reply, but his steady breaths were comfort enough.

From now on, she wouldn't allow her emotions to roam free. She'd steel herself against them. She was here to help Shane, not to break her own heart in the process.

With a deep, shaky sigh, she locked all emotions for the singer within the deep recess of her heart.

* * *

**I promised fluff and fluff there was =) Hope you liked the little moment there hey! I tried to make Shane's bad-boyness a little more severe cause well, yeah, it just suits my story better =) But can we hit 5 again? Pretty please with Smitchie fluff on top? =)**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**ktooty**

**MusicPunk**

**Enchantixtracy**

**kbradley962**

**L is for Left**

**xCxBubblezx**

**Lorey**

**Peace. Love. Jonas  
**


	5. Chapter 5, unforgive and unforget

**Meh, this chapter isn't the greatest as I kinda sorta just typed it! Sorry! Gawsh, but I just had to add it! It's kind of a 'filler' chapter!**

**HEART WARS**

**chapter 5**

**_unforgive and unforget_  
**

_**DAY SIXTEEN**_

Life with Mitchie wasn't all that bad.

It was refreshing to be around someone who made the most of their life, despite their situation and what life had thrown them, which would in Mitchie's case be her eyesight. She was like a breath of fresh air and even when she didn't speak, she affected him.

It was both exciting and unnerving at the same time.

He felt like she was taking who he was and then molding him into what he was. The old Shane Gray that everyone spoke of… his brothers had even made sly remarks over his temperament change but he had uncharacteristically let them slide, something he wouldn't have ever tolerated sixteen days ago. But, it felt nice to be _tolerant _for once. It was nice to have people greet him out of willingness instead of fear. And somehow, the staff smiled at him these days again.

"Shane! I'm ready!" he heard Mitchie call as she cautiously stepped into the living room, a beige floral dress clinging to her curves. His jaw wanted to drop – she looked beyond gorgeous. The tan gladiator sandals matched the dress and her skin-tone well and he was pleased that no make-up littered her face. Her natural beauty was too beautiful for make-up. It was probably because she was blind that she never applied the cosmetics.

"Finally," he remarked as Anakin howled softly. The dog seemed to get impatient too.

"Well, it is Church, a girl has to take her time," she defiantly spoke, crossing her arms across her chest as she raised her chin. It only took a few moments before laughter burst from her mouth. Shane found it infectious and he was soon joining her giggle-fit with chuckles of his own.

After their session of laughter had died down, Shane found that his cheeks hurt, but he welcomed the sensation – it'd been too long.

"At this rate, we won't be getting to Church!" he joked, rolling his eyes as he motioned for Anakin to lead Mitchie to the front door. The dog complied with a simple woof and the pitter-patter of his paws against the wooden flooring.

Shane almost couldn't believe that he was currently on his way to Church. It'd been almost forever since he'd gone to the holy area, but he had never found the courage to go whenever he'd had free time.

Maybe it was because deep, deep, deep down he knew he was living wrong.

Shane shook his head. Wow, Mitchie was really affecting him.

"And why are you shaking your head Mr. Rock-Star?" Mitchie questioned, obviously able to 'see' the movement in a blur of negative-coloured static.

"Just wondering about when I'd last gone to Church, that's all," he told her softly as the elevator 'pinged'. Stepping inside, he pushed the button and the mechanical device began to descend downward.

"Ah, I thought it was a regular thing for you and your brothers?"

"Nah, not for me, well not anymore… my brothers still go every Sunday," he replied, suddenly uneasy. He really, really didn't want to reveal the true reason for his lack of devotion.

"Too busy?"

He nodded, "Something like that…" Mitchie shrugged and the conversation was lost as they reached the ground level and the elevator doors opened once again. Anakin was all too eager to leave as he wasn't fond of the small, enclosed area of the elevator.

Shane knew that people were watching him, they were watching Mitchie and most importantly, they were watching the two of them. He might not listen to the annoying news reports, but that didn't mean he didn't know of them. Nate and Jason did an immaculate job of keeping him informed with his gossip standing. His outburst with Ashley and his 'attacking' a fan seemed to have caused quite the scandal, not to mention the unnamed female and her dog that were always seen near him.

But the media would never uncover their names, or even hope of finding the 'truth'. For now they would have to be content with the potential of the 'nameless woman' being his new girlfriend or a family member.

Joshua hadn't told him what to tell the fame mongrels, so he said nothing.

It was the first rule you learned when you became famous – never say anything that isn't necessarily.

And to him, the media unearthing Mitchie's identity was unnecessary.

The Church loomed before them and suddenly, Shane had the urge to stop the car, get out and run for the hills. Scratch that, the Church just happened to be on a hill, therefore running from it would actually be running towards i-

Why was he even thinking in this manner?

"Calm down rock-star," Mitchie joked as she smiled in amusement. Anxiety was literally seeping off of him and she was sure that if she reached out, she'd be-able to touch it. Yet, she failed to see the reason why he was so nervous about Church; it was supposed to be a place where you felt safe, secure and free from reality. You shouldn't be afraid to go to Church.

A soft, inaudible sigh left her lips as she pinpointed the location of Shane's nerves.

His lifestyle.

He was scared that he wouldn't be welcomed because of who he'd become. He was scared that he was no longer allowed in God's house because of his actions. She bit her bottom lip as she wished to reach out and grasp Shane's hand in some form of comfort, but she wasn't too sure where it was at present.

"Shane, you don't have to be so fearful," she remarked as she heard his breath hitch in his throat. They must be driving into the parking lot as car-like figures appeared as blobs before her. They were milling about, disappearing whenever the car braked and then reappearing when they drove once again. "It's Church, one of the most accepting places you'll ever find."

He nodded, but his unease didn't lessen.

Unwanted realization began to sink in. Shane really was who the reporters had said he'd become. He really was the boozing rock-star every news station said he'd become and that's why he was afraid of the Church. Admitting this, was like telling herself Santa wasn't real and her parents deliberately placed the beautifully wrapped gifts beneath the tree every Christmas.

It broke her heart to accept it.

The car came to a halt and Shane was out within seconds. Next, he opened Anakin's back-seat door and the Labrador easily leapt from the car, glad to be free from the small containment. Finally, he came to her door and opened it, like a gentleman. Well, at least he'd been raised well.

Shane's roughened hands gently placed Anakin's woven lead-rope into her hands and she stepped out into the heat. She was glad she'd decided to wear a dress. Even the breeze wasn't soothing as it was heated. Today was one of those days where you simply wished to laze about in an air-conditioned room and simply do nothing all day long.

They could do that after Church.

She felt Shane take her free hand, and this action startled her.

What was he doing?

A small blush began staining her cheeks red, but she willed it away.

Anakin was her only guide as blob forms walked all about her and she knew the Church would be packed today. Shane's grip was firm, yet gentle upon her hand and she felt giddy. He had never expressed such actions before and so, this pleased her to no end.

But his grip was shaky too and she realized that he was still nervous. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The boy who wasn't afraid to go out on stage and sing to _thousands _of screaming fans was afraid to enter a Church. She found this highly amusing, but squeezed his hand as a form of comfort nonetheless.

Some of the tension eased from the boy and she was glad, but it all came rushing back as soon as they entered the great building.

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

Neither of the two were in a particularly talkative mood as they climbed into the car after the teaching.

The preacher's message had hit them both, rather hard, and neither felt like confessing.

Forgiveness was a touchy subject for the both of them.

Shane sighed as he reversed the car from the parking lot. His nervousness had eased when they'd been seated inside the gigantic hall and it had helped when they had begun singing, yet when the preacher had announced the message for the day, dread had filled him.

But, what unnerved him the most was that Mitchie wasn't talking as she usually would. She always had something to say about whatever had just happened, but now, she was sulking in the passenger seat of his car and he didn't like it.

Despite his own mood, he felt the need to cheer her up.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down," he lamely attempted as he smiled weakly. Hadn't he heard that from some clown when he was younger? Oh, now he remembered. The face painted freak had scared the shizz out of his six year old self as he'd said those very same words. Needless to say, Shane had screamed at the top of his lungs when the clown had tried to make him 'smile'.

Mitchie's sulk hadn't changed and so Shane found himself trying to think of something else to say.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your han- a grunt from Mitchie cut him off.

"I love you, you love me, we're- another grunt shut him up from finishing the rest of that song.

He shook his head, he had to still try.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagine-

"Oh shush Shane," Mitchie finally spoke as she rolled her glazed eyes, her pout transforming into a weird mix of an amused, yet annoyed grin as a frustrated sigh left her lips. He frowned, what was making her so _upset, _he'd never seen her in such a state before.

"Did I ever tell you how I lost my eye-sight?" she asked as she began stroking her fingers through her loose locks. "I haven't, have I?" She nodded her head at the shake of his. The preacher's message had touched her especially because she carried so much unnecessarily unforgiveness in her heart.

"It was a drunk driver," she whispered as images of the horrific night came rushing into her mind. Flashes of scenes replayed themselves in her head as she saw headlights, colliding metal and blood. The sound of crunching metal and human's screams of absolute horror filled her ears once again and she winced, willing them away.

"It was a girl in my school's brother… oh gosh, Shane, that girl hated me and made every day some new nightmare but I would've never expected…" she paused, trying to keep her voice calm, "Her brother was completely wasted and didn't even see the light. One of my friends lost the use of their legs while another nearly died of a punctured lung. I had passed out when we'd collided with their car and I'm glad I didn't get to see my friends completely beaten up."

Shane listened, engrossed by her tale as he pulled the car onto the sidewalk, wanting to devote his full attention to her.

"The last thing I remember is the expression of horror on Sierra's face as the other car crashed into ours… it was the last thing I ever saw…" by now, tears had begun to stream from her eyes, creating rivers upon her reddened cheeks. "The girl from my school, she came to visit me in hospital and she tried to apologize to me Shane. She spent hours crying by my bedside and saying how sorry she was, but I…"

"I… I…" Mitchie paused, as though she couldn't bear to utter the words that were dying to leap from her tongue.

"I can never forgive her."

* * *

**OH NOES! Poor Mitchie! But give the girl a break, I mean, she would still be upset you know? Anyone wanna guess who the girl from school is? =P **

**Lorey**

**Peace. Love. Five =P**

**PS: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
**


	6. Chapter 6, so tired of routine

**Oh look! It's an update! Sorry for the lateness, I had a friend over yest and I didn't really touch my computer and we had a movie marathon! But, without further interruption. . . **

**HEART WARS**

**Chapter 6**

_**so tired of routines**_

_**DAY EIGHTEEN**_

They'd fallen into a routine.

Everyday, Shane's alarm would ring at 6:30am and he'd get up, shower and go make breakfast before Mitchie stumbled into the room, smiling as she always did, and happily eat whatever he'd made. Then he'd feed Anakin. At 7:30am, while Mitchie had a quick shower, he'd lay out her school uniform and then go and take Anakin for a walk around the block. By the time he got back at 8am, Mitchie would be dressed and ready to leave. They would then get to her school by 8:15am.

Shane would then return home and either go straight back to bed or dress properly and go to work. Everyone either ignored him or he ignored them once there. They'd practice until 1:30pm and he'd leave to grab some lunch before going to pick Mitchie up. They'd eat in the car as he drove her to therapy and have light conversation until they reached the help centre. Shane would drop her off and go back to work or home. Finally, he'd pick her up again at 4:15pm and they'd go home.

While she was busy doing her homework, he would prepare them dinner and they'd eat at 7pm. After that, all they basically did was either make small talk or watch TV. Mitchie would just listen, but it didn't matter.

Bed time was at 10pm and then the routine started all over again.

Weekends weren't very different and they'd both sleep in.

But this particular Monday was very different to the rest.

ACHOO!

Shane winced as Mitchie's sneeze filled the entire room. He groaned and brought her some tissues. She would have to be bed-ridden for the entire day. The sneezing girl offered him a weak smile as she coughed.

It was currently 10am and he'd just woken up.

He'd only woken up due to her loud coughing too.

"You really should've come and woken me earlier Mitchie," he told her as he placed a hand on her heated forehead. "You've got a fever."

"I didn't think I was bad…" she mumbled an excuse, her voice all scratchy. He didn't like not being able to hear her proper voice. He sighed as he took his hand off her heated, clammy skin. She was quite pale and blue bags had formed underneath her glassy eyes. Not to mention the fact that her nose had taken on a new shade of red. Her hair was completely messy and hardly had any style to it. She looked a mess.

A beautiful mess

"You should've told me yesterday that you were coming down with something," he growled as he stood up from her bed. They could've prevented this from happening if she'd just told him. "I could've gotten you something from the pharmacy when I went yesterday."

She looked apologetic as she hung her head, "I'm really sorry Shane. I didn't think it'd get like this." She began playing with the unused tissue in her hands as she hung her head, some of her bangs cascading over her shoulders.

He sighed. He really couldn't stay mad at her. "I'm not angry okay? I'm just… worried." He really was and it was hard for him to admit it. As much as he tried to deny it, he didn't like seeing her in this state. It just didn't suit her.

"Now I'm going to take Ani for a walk and go get you some medicine so just sit tight okay?" She nodded and shook as another cough wracked her small frame.

"Well, there's not much else I can do other than sit here. I don't think I have the strength to really go anywhere," she lightly joked with a timid smile. At least she hadn't lost her humor.

"Come Ani," he cooed to the golden dog as he went to grab the leash from the kitchen counter. The poor dog was getting restless at being kept inside. He clipped on the hot pink lead to the dog's matching collar and they were out the door in seconds. He bit his lip in frustration as they waited in the elevator.

What was wrong with Mitchie? It'd been so sudden this flu of hers. It couldn't have been in anything she ate because he'd eaten nearly the exact same as she had and he felt perfectly fine. She must've picked it up at school. It was the only logical explanation. What bugged him the most was how sudden it had struck. She'd been fine yesterday.

An agitated sigh left his lips as he searched his memories of last night. Nothing about her actions last night had given him any indication as to how she felt. Or maybe, he just hadn't been paying enough attention to her.

But, he had been paying attention to her. Too much almost. He couldn't help it. Ever since they'd shared that moment together a week back, he hadn't stopped paying attention to her. Only problem was that she seemed to have no memory of any of it.

And that irritated him.

Yet, as much as he hated to admit it, it made sense. What could he offer her? Such a pure, untainted innocent? He felt like he was poisoning her every time he touched her. It would be wrong to try and begin anything with her. Not to mention she was too young. Their four year age-gap was too much when she was only 17.

He was glad he was wearing his sunglasses as camera flashes immediately began catching his eye as soon as he left the building. Darn paparazzi hadn't left him alone ever since last week, when he'd been seen with Mitchie again, but that time they'd been at the mall, shopping for school stationery.

He hadn't answered any of their questions and so the world was still trying to figure out who exactly she was to him.

Anakin whimpered as the paparazzi got too close. The flies were getting too close for comfort. Luckily, the pharmacy was in sight and he increased his pace to a jog. Ani eagerly joined him as they ran into the medicine store. The flies didn't follow him in due to the security guard glaring at them at the door.

For this he was grateful.

The pharmacy was mostly grey coloured with white tiles. Numerous shelves stood before him, all filled with various medicines and syrups for every condition. Then, further back was the counter where all the pharmacists and the cashiers stood. Behind them were more shelves.

"Mr. Gray, what can I get you?" the friendly owner of the store spoke upon seeing him. He flashed an award-winning grin at the aging man and placed his arms on the counter-top. Mr. Keller knew him quite well now and he always found the graying man interesting.

"Actually, it's for my friend," he sighed, remembering Mitchie's condition, "She's sneezing, coughing and has a fever. She's also pale with bags under her eyes." He tried to remember if she had any other symptoms. "Oh, she doesn't want to eat anything either."

The old man furrowed his brow as he went into the back of the store.

Shane waited patiently.

He was back a few minutes later with two bottles in his hand. He couldn't pronounce either name on the containers.

"Give her this twice a day," he held up the blue container, "And this one once. She should be fine in about two days."

Shane smiled and paid for the two bottles.

"Thanks Mr. Keller."

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

Mitchie was lying limply in her bed when he returned and this only caused Shane to frown. She seemed to just be getting worse.

"Hey Mitchie, you have to drink these pills for me okay?" he whispered to her as he brought them to her bedside. She grunted a little and begrudgingly sat up. She seemed even paler than before and she was beginning to shiver. This wasn't a good sign. If she wasn't better by tomorrow, he'd take her to the doctor.

"Here we go," he gently said as he placed one of the pills in her hand and gave her the glass of water in the other. She drank the pills easily and then flopped back down into the bed. He gave another disapproving glimpse over her shaking form and pulled the covers over her, hoping the medicine would work soon. He didn't like seeing her this way.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into covers.

Mitchie was asleep within moments and Shane slowly crept from her room, keeping her door open should something happen.

Grabbing his phone, he opened a new text message.

_TO: Nate_

_Hey bro. _

_Won't be in today – Mitchie sick. _

He sent the simple message and relaxed back into the couch. Now all he could do was hope that the medication would work.

A soft whimper caused him to look to the side and Anakin sat at the bottom of the couch, looking up at him with his pleading doggy eyes. He groaned, he had to resist… these couches cost more than the dog would ever dream of… Anakin whimpered again and Shane felt his defenses collapsing…

He might not have more value than the couches…

But Anakin meant the world to Mitchie.

"Fine," Shane murmured and patted the space next to him, "Get up here you big show off." Ani shot up and leapt onto the leather without much other persuasion. He eagerly lapped Shane's nearest hand with his tongue and Shane made a face. He considered shoving the dog off, but Mitchie's face came to mind and he ignored the slobbering.

Next thing he knew, Ani's muzzle was on his right thigh and the dog was sending him worried glances. Shane sympathized. They were both anxious about Mitchie.

"She's going to be okay buddy," Shane comforted the Labrador as he gently touched the dog's shaggy fur. "And it seems like you and I both need a haircut."

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

Nate's jaw promptly dropped as he read Shane's curt text message.

He motioned for Jason to come over and the eldest Gray brother did so with curiosity on his defined features. Nate was hardly ever rendered speechless by a simple text message.

Nate said nothing as he handed Jason the phone. Once reading over the message, his own jaw dropped.

It was working.

Joshua's crazy scheme was actually working. This blind girl was impacting Shane's life like the way they'd hoped. He was actually becoming _bearable _at work again and he'd dropped some his drama. And now he was staying at home to look after her. He was actually caring about another human being. It was almost unbelievable.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Jason questioned as he and Nate both moved their heads in each other's directions at the same time, looking each other straight in the eye.

"As long as it doesn't involve pogo sticks, dynamite or cats, we're thinking the same thing," Nate joked, knowing his brother's crazy tendencies and absolutely and utterly whack thoughts. But he was loved all the same, weird thoughts and all. He was also one of the best guitarists out there.

"Psh no," Jason snorted as he crossed his arms, "Unless Mitchie is on a pogo stick, holding lit dynamite and waiting for a cat to cross the road-

"Just… don't go any further."

Mitchie had been asleep for the past eight whole hours, not even waking up once to use the bathroom. Well, not that she'd eaten anything during the day, but still, fact of the matter was that she hadn't arisen in quite some time and Shane Gray was officially and utterly worried sick.

He knew it was normal for a sick person to sleep, but they at least woke up every now and then right? He shook his head as he continued to pace his living room, occasionally staring out of the gigantic glass window that lead out onto his balcony and served as a wall. It was now nearing nine in the evening and he had barely eaten anything himself.

Anakin hadn't touched his gourmet doggy chow either.

They'd basically sat on the couch, both in the same position for most of the afternoon, simply staring out the window and onto LA. He hadn't even thought about anything other than Mitchie or he'd allowed his mind to run blank.

Not even when his shiny iPhone had rung had he made any attempt to answer it, even thought it was on the glass coffee table a few feet in front of him. He just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

As he completed another lap of his pacing, he decided it was time to wake Mitchie to feed her the second tablet of the blue bottle. He needed to give it to her if she was going to be better by tomorrow. With uneven steps, he stalked over to the open-plan, silver and black modernly decorated kitchen and pulled a glass from one of the overhead wall-cupboards. Then, he went to the fridge and filled it from the filter system there. The pills were still in Mitchie's room.

Anakin followed him into the beige, plainly decorated guest room where the sickly Mitchie lay in an awkward position on the queen-sized bed. His heart clenched at the sight of her. Even in her sleep she was sweating as her ghostly skin was clammy and a few tendrils of high-lighted hair clung to her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was in a thin line. She seemed to be in pain.

With silent movements, Shane was at her side, already seated on the edge of the bed and a hand on her shoulder. She was still shivering.

"Mitchie," he whispered as he shook her shoulder, reminding him of how she'd woken him the first time. He cracked a tiny grin at the memory. "It's time to take your medicine sleeping beauty."

She whimpered as slowly, she opened a glassy, chocolaty eye. It almost felt as though she could really see him, but the dullness of her iris told him otherwise. Her other eye soon followed and they were blinking in unison.

"Shane?" Her voice was so pitiful that he clenched his fingers into a fist with his free hand. He nodded and she sighed as she saw the movement coming from his static figure. She breathed out as she weakly lifted herself into a half-hearted sitting position on the bed, having to use the cool, wooden headboard as a support. She felt utterly horrible. Every muscle felt limp and it was as though her bones were fragile. Her head was aching and her face felt puffy. Her throat was beginning to hurt too.

"You have to take your other pill," he informed her as he comfortingly began to rub her back. His touch was soothing and Mitchie found herself breathing out in content.

A pill was placed into one of her hands and a glass of what she assumed to be water was put in the other. Then, as mechanically as possible, she had tilted her head back and thrown the pill down her throat. With one sip of the water, it was moving down her throat and hopefully to make her better.

Shane took the glass from her hands and she was grateful. It had felt too heavy.

"I think you should go back to sleep," she heard him say as she sensed his movement. He was beginning to stand and then he would leave the room. Panic filled her; she didn't want him to go. Even by just being in the room, he made her feel better.

She mustered as much effort she could and thanks to him moving, she was able to grab his wrist. His figure stopped and she could no longer see his outline but she knew he still there.

"Ple…ase don't go…" she croaked, feeling her arm socket already begin to pain from the effort. But it was worth it if he stayed with her. "I don't want to be alone." Her voice sounded firmer there as her touch around his wrist slipped and she couldn't find the strength to stop her hand from hitting the mattress.

Shane moved again, probably turning to face her and she could hear his breathing clearly. She could smell his perspiration too. He was debating; she could feel it and she hoped he'd choose to stay with her.

She could hear Anakin in the background, panting rhythmically.

She sensed his hand before it even grasped her own and a half-hearted smile curved her dry lips.

"I'll stay," he spoke as he took his earlier position and sat on the edge of her bed. But then he did something that surprised her. He continued moving and soon, she felt him gently nudging her more to the side. Next second, their bodies were touching and he'd pulled her closer to him.

She welcomed the warmth he provided.

Both his arms were wrapped protectively around her and his chest acted like a pillow. Their legs were now intertwined and Mitchie felt her body temperature rising, and it wasn't just because of the warmth that flooded through her veins.

"You were still shivering," Shane's velvety voice whispered as she snuggled her head into his chest, her new 'pillow'. She could've sworn his arms tightened around her at this action. This was the closest they'd ever been and since their little incident a week back. But, she wouldn't kill this moment for anything in the entire world.

"Tell me a story…" she mumbled, coherent enough for him to hear.

But before he could reply, Mitchie sensed another movement and a blurred figure jumped onto the bed. She smiled, it was Anakin. The dog clearly didn't want to be left out of the picture and he warmed her feet rather well. Shane chuckled and then cleared his throat.

"I don't know any stories," he paused, "But I do know how to sing."

And sing to her he did – his upbeat songs turned into whispered lullabies.

And he sang until she submitted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**IT'S SO. . . FLUFFY! Hehe, hope you enjoyed! Thankies for the reviews and the alerts!**

**Lorey =)  
**


	7. C7, 'cause darling i'd catch a grenade

**Welcome to my fav chappie of the story ~ And to ktooty, hope you love the 'snuggle' in this chappie =) And I will update Start All Over just after this!**

**HEART WARS**

**chapter 7**

'_**cause darling i'd catch a grenade for ya**_

_**DAY TWENTY **_

Shane Gray had never in his wildest dreams thought this day would come. He hadn't even ever fathomed the idea that his current predicament would ever occur.

Shane Gray had never even dreamed of the day when he'd be holding someone's hair, rubbing their back soothing and whispering sweet nothings to them as they vomited out the contents of their stomach into his toilet.

Mitchie's gut-wrenching sounds almost made him want to push her aside and empty his own stomach and the smell of regurgitated food wasn't sitting too well with his sense of smell. Not to mention that, due to her blindness, she'd initially missed the toilet bowl and some of her digested food lay on his once flawless bathroom tiles.

He honestly had no idea what in hell's name he was still doing in the room.

But, he couldn't bring himself to leave the ill girl's side as he crouched beside her, keeping her messy locks from her face and caressing her back in some form of comfort. She was shaking rather violently from the effort of trying to keep herself from toppling over.

Yet, that wasn't what bugged him the most.

It was the fact that she'd been vomiting for the past ten minutes.

She'd barely touched or mentioned food in the past three days.

There couldn't possibly be _anything _in her stomach.

She was coughing now and then she was gasping for air as her arms finally gave out as she could no longer support herself. Fortunately, he was there to catch her and stop her from injuring herself further. She was breathing raggedly and she was shivering again.

With a frustrated sigh, Shane reached over to flush the toilet. The gushing water was the only audible sound as he cradled the sickly girl in his arms.

It was nearly three in the morning, but that mattered nothing to the rocker. He hadn't been sleeping much in the past three days due to Mitchie's illness. He'd even gone as far as setting up a sleeping bag in the guest room. She hadn't even blinked without him knowing about it.

He'd taken her to the doctor yesterday, but all the white-coated man had given him was a prescription for flu tablets. Mitchie definitely had more than a simple 'case of the flu' and this had proved it. With his limited knowledge of the human body and medical conditions, he'd surmised that she had some form of virus or bug.

"Sh… ane," Mitchie croaked, her glazed eyes searching straight through him. She seemed so helpless. "You, you don't have to be here," her voice faded as she spoke and he was barely able to hear the end of her sentence. He breathed deeply and moved to wipe some of the sweat from her brow. He was planning on throwing his current jersey away after this event anyway.

"No, I want to," he replied as she sent her a weak smile, knowing she wouldn't see it, but she'd hear the sincerity in his voice and imagine it.

Emptying her stomach seemed to improve her condition as colour began to faintly tint her previously snow-white cheeks. Maybe the virus or bug had been inside something she'd eaten and now it'd been flushed away.

He certainly hoped so.

After a few more minutes of silence, Mitchie's breathing had steadied and the sweat was beginning to lessen. Placing a hand on her brow, Shane was more than relieved to feel that her fever was breaking.

"You're getting better," he told her in a calm tone as he stroked more of her disgruntled tendrils from her face. A small cough wracked through her body and he simply tightened his grip around her slender frame. She felt as though she'd shatter if he held on too tightly.

"I feel so… so…" she stammered, "… dirty. And I probably smell like a sewer." Okay, so he couldn't deny that fact. She smelt like three days worth of sweat and ten minutes worth of puke. But, despite her gaunt features, straw-like hair and pale skin, he still found her gorgeous. He didn't know how or why, but he did.

He leaned his head back, stopping when it came into contact with the bathtub behind him.

It was then that an idea came to mind.

"Hey Mitchie, I have an idea," he told her, "But you'll just have to bear with me okay? And tell me if it makes you feel awkward." She offered no protest as she nodded.

Trying his best not to jerk her body too much, Shane reached out and turned on the hot water for the bathtub. Moments later, steaming water came rushing forth and spewed into the white marble tub. He was glad he kept the plugs in.

The girl in his arms didn't even react to the noise as she remained motionless.

When the hot had finished running, he turned on the cold and leaned his head back again. He must be one of the craziest men in the entire world and most women would hit him for what he was about to do. But it wasn't like he was doing it with sinister intentions and he'd stop whenever she told him.

The cold had finished running and he hesitantly dipped a finger into the water. The temperature was perfect.

Now came the hard part.

"We're going to try and stand okay?" Mitchie gave no visible response but he went on anyway. Using the bathtub as a support, he was able to drag himself and Mitchie into an upright position. She was still a tad unstable on her feet, but he kept his grip on her.

They stood for a few moments until Shane slowly and cautiously let go of her waist. Mitchie tilted forward a little, but managed to keep her ground. He bit his lip with anxiety. Now came the worst part.

"Okay, now I've got you standing and there's a bath run for you…" he paused, unsure if he should go on or not, "But I'm scared something will happen if I leave you by yourself. So I'm going to help you. But I need to take your clothes off for this to work. Is that okay with you? If you're wearing a JT, that and your underwear will stay."

She gave absolutely no protest as she just nodded.

Shane inhaled and placed his hands on the hem of her hoodie, "Lift your arms for me," he asked and watched as she slowly complied. When her arms were up, he tugged the woolen jersey upward, revealing more and more of her skin until he had it over her head. Luckily, she was wearing a shirt underneath and it'd simply ridden up when he'd pulled her hoodie.

Her arms fell limply as he adjusted her shirt.

Then, his hands grasped the waistband of her pj long pants and he exhaled loudly. Somehow, this moment had always been different in his head.

With a swift tug, her pants were piled by her ankles and she moved her feet so that she was free of them. Resisting the urge to observe her legs, he swiftly removed his jersey and freed himself of his tracksuit pants, leaving him clad in only his boxers. To say he felt awkward at the moment would be an understatement.

He was now a little grateful that Mitchie couldn't see his flaming cheeks.

Her shivers had returned and he took her hand, "You'll have to step into the bath yourself." He only offered her direction as she lifted her right foot into the welcoming water. He kept her study as she placed her other foot inside the water. Then, it was his turn and he slipped inside with ease.

He stood behind her and let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist. "Now, we're just going to slowly sit down." She shivered in reply and her knees began buckling. Shane found that he had to keep her supported as he bent the both of them into the water.

Mitchie whimpered as most of her body became engulfed with the soothing water but he ignored it as he settled himself in the tub. It was just big enough. He extended his legs so that she lay in between them, her back pressed against his chest and her head upon his shoulder.

"There we go, all better."

With small movements, he undid the various clips that held her hair in some form of mess atop her head and allowed the locks to stream downward and touch the water's surface. Might as well clean her hair as well. He ran his fingers through the locks, carefully kneading out the knots and wetting the strands. He was being meticulous.

A gentle sigh escaped the sickly girl as her shivers ceased. Shane was grateful for this. By now, his boxers and her black JT had become soaked and were clinging to their bodies, but he couldn't find this moment 'sexual'. It was intimate, and if she hadn't been sick, it would've been perfect.

After he'd washed her hair with the water, he ghosted his hands over her arms, making sure he left nothing dry.

He even turned her so that he could rinse her face. The heated water brought more colour to her features and he found that her fever had lessened even more. She was getting better. It was at this point that Mitchie's eyes found his, and he knew even though she couldn't see, she was looking into his soul. He didn't break the connection.

Her greatest weakness wasn't a weakness to him.

She saw the _real _him, the one that had been hidden underneath the 'him' he'd made himself into. She saw past his outer shell, the image he'd created, and into his very soul. He couldn't conceal himself from her and she couldn't see the fake he'd turned his outer appearance into.

Maybe sometimes, you didn't have to have eyes to truly see.

"Why?"

It was a valid question, but one Shane wasn't sure he knew the answer to.

Why was he sitting here, bathing her, supporting her and holding her as her frail body shook? Why had he not been able to sleep the past three nights, worry for her well-being keeping him from slumbering? Why had he so eagerly held her hair for her as she thrown up, forcing himself not to do the same from the intense odor?

Was Shane Gray beginning to care for someone other than himself?

He gave her a lopsided smile as he placed a wet hand on her cheek, "I'm not sure Mitchie," he paused as she furrowed her brow, "But, I think it's because I'm starting to care for someone other than myself."

It wasn't a direct 'I care for you' but Mitchie's eyes began to water nonetheless. To her, it was almost better than him admitting he full-out felt something for her. He had opened a portion of his heart and had spoken honestly from it.

Shane Gray was changing.

… For the better.

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

Exhaustion was tugging at every single piece of his tired body.

After he'd taken her out of the bath when the water had begun to cool and picked out new clothes for her, Mitchie had been able to change into them by herself. He'd then gone to change himself into something warmer.

When he'd returned, Mitchie was already back in her bed and Anakin was snuggling into her side. She had seemed at peace and her eyes were no longer shut so tightly together as she slept. He was tempted to just simply stand there and watch her even breathing.

But, he couldn't. Three whole days of barely any form of rest had taken their toll on him and he wasn't even sure how he was standing up properly. With Mitchie's fever dying, the adrenaline was fading from his body and it'd been the only thing keeping him awake.

But as much as he simply wanted to collapse into some form of bed, he couldn't. He still had to clean the bathroom.

He groaned and shook his head.

He was grateful he hadn't eaten much lately.

It was nearly 5am when Shane had finished mopping the tiled floor and he had officially gone beyond the point of no return.

He felt like a machine, his movements completely automatic as he trudged to his bedroom. The sun was starting to rise in the horizon and he willed it away. His room felt like heaven and his mattress was like a massage to his battered body. Sleep welcomed him like the prodigal son that had returned.

But, even though he felt as though he was about to slip into a coma, he realized that it'd all been worth it. The sleepless nights, the smell, her helplessness and everything else he'd just experienced.

It was worth it as long as she was okay.

And that was his last coherent thought as he passed out.

* * *

HEART WARS

* * *

The smell of bacon, eggs and burnt toast greeted him.

His mind was fuzzy and his eyesight blurred as Shane arose. He found that nearly every muscle was stiff and the rest of his body ached. What time was it? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and mechanically threw his legs out of the covers.

Voices and laughter filled his ears and all of them sounded familiar.

What was going on?

Well there was only one way to find out.

"Hey look! It's sleeping beauty!" That was Jason's voice, followed by Mitchie's giggle and Nate's chuckle.

Shane shook his mop of un-straightened curls and turned to the kitchen to find a sniffing Mitchie sitting on a stool at the counter, a slice of buttered toast in her hands, Jason was at his fridge grabbing milk from the chilled container and Nate was at this stove, a pan in his hands and eggs busy frying.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shane groaned at them as he trudged over. He couldn't recall inviting them over or even speaking to them in the past few days. But here his brothers were, not only causing a racket but cooking breakfast too.

"They were worried Shane," Mitchie spoke, instantly capturing his attention. She was so much better. The bags beneath her eyes had lightened immensely and even her glazed eyes were a little brighter. Her skin no longer seemed so deathly and she'd managed to style her hair properly, leaving it loose, but it had regained its silken sheen.

"Yeah, you don't answer your phone for three days and the last thing you tell us is that Mitchie's sick," Nate spoke, casting a glance over his shoulder, "We thought maybe you'd both passed out and were dying from some illness." The curly haired guitarist frowned, "Well, actually, only Jason thought that."

The eldest Gray shot his brother a dirty look as he crossed his arms, "Well, I'm sorry for caring." Mitchie giggled at this as she slowly chewed her toast. Shane was glad to see her eating again. Just meant she was getting better.

"But we decided to come over, because we have a key," Jason was explaining, dangling the key in front of him, "We found Anakin whining by his food bowl, your fridge empty and Mitchie coughing up a storm." The mentioned girl grinned sheepishly.

"Just one question, what time is it?"

"It's nearly two in the afternoon."

Shane's eyes popped. He'd been asleep for nearly ten hours. "Then why are you guys cooking breakfast?"

"It's the only edible things we could find, but the bacon is a little dodge so I wouldn't eat it if I were you," Nate answered, turning off the stove. "I only made it because I put too much oil in your pan."

He rolled his eyes at his youngest brother and grabbed the plate of eggs Jason offered. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually was and Nate was the best cook out of the three of them…

Shane felt a silver of a smile tug at his lips, he was actually glad his brothers had decided to stop by.

For the first time in a long time, he felt part of his family.

* * *

**Yay~ Happy family times! Hope this wasn't OOC in the slightest and that you enjoyed the fluff of it!**

**Lorey**

**Xox  
**


End file.
